A virtual reality technology is a technology for simulating a virtual environment to simulate a perceptive function for a user by way of virtual reality equipment, and by the virtual reality technology. The user may participate in the virtual environment to obtain an immersive experience by completely utilizing his/her own vision, hearing, touch smell and body, a gesture, a command, or the like.
Virtual reality equipment usually consists of terminal equipment and sensing equipment. The terminal equipment provides a virtual environment picture for the sensing equipment. The sensing equipment generates a virtual environment and displays the virtual environment picture in the virtual environment. A user may enter the virtual environment and view the virtual environment picture after wearing the sensing equipment.